dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Saloon
After a raid, Dillon will come to the saloon in the village to relax. Some cutscenes will also take place at the saloon in Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger, where Dillon can actually walk in it and interact with others rather than having to go through a menu in Dillon's Rolling Western. Things To Do Buy Gear Here, Sal will allow Dillon to browse his equipment available for purchase, which include boots, bandanas, spikes, and gloves. The selection of equipment available grows as the player completes more levels. Dillon may either buy or try on equipment before purchase. In The Last Ranger, you walk up to Sal to purchase gear. Practice Skills Inside the training room, Dillon can practice his skills with the equipment he already has, including the Miner Goggles. Dillon will be placed in a room filled with immobile barrels acting as obstacles, along with moving Barrels and later Tough Barrels in order to practice attacking. Instructions on how to operate each piece of equipment appears on the Touch Screen. In the Last Ranger, You can go north to the saloon to enter the training room. Eat Here, the Saloon Bartender will provide Dillon with food for a small fee (free on the third day of a raid, as Dillon leaves town) which will replenish spent hearts. In The Last Ranger, you can not only eat dinner, you can also drink to replenish some of your hearts rather than all of them. With the new addition drink in The Last Ranger, this replenishes a little health and Dillon gets a word with the Saloon Bartender. Quests Here, Dillon will be presented with three quests, which are not necessary to complete a level but will grant Dillon another star when he leaves town if all quests are completed. If Dillon accepts a quest but fails to complete it by the end of the third day, you must pay money as a penalty. Rest/Leave Town Dillon will either rest to begin the next day or leave the village on the third day. New Additions These are some of the new options to what Dillon can do in the Saloon from Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. Battle Results Here, Russ has prepared some results to the day's raid. Dillon can see the rewards page and the map from the battle. Hire or Talk to Rangers Here, you can talk to the ranger(s) and they will ask to hire for a non-negotiable money amount. You can pay the ranger to work with you during the preparations and the raid. After hiring, Dillon can simply talk to the ranger. After Completing a Side Stage, all three rangers will be in the Saloon for hiring. Note that if Dillon hires one ranger, he cannot hire another ranger or get his refund. Save Game You can talk to the Village Mayor of the stage to save the game progress. Go Outside Here, Dillon can roam outside in the night. He cannot do any tower business here. Gallery Dillon_at_Saloon.jpg|Dillon entering the saloon after a raid. Saloon.jpg|A list of options at the saloon on Dillon's Rolling Western. Barrel.png|Dillon in the Training Room 00028.png|Saloon Map from The Last Ranger 00066.png|Getting a word with the Bartender 00165.png 3ds_capture20130514 2013-06-24 22-52-10-78.png 3ds_capture20130514 2013-06-24 22-52-16-55.png 3ds_capture20130514 2013-06-24 22-52-44-09.png 3ds_capture20130514 2013-06-24 22-52-49-49.png 3ds_capture20130514 2013-06-24 22-52-29-80.png 3ds_capture20130514 2013-06-24 22-52-28-40.png 3ds_capture20130514 2013-06-20 14-45-21-60.png Category:Buildings